Shirazu Hozuki
Shirazu Hozuki 'is a Genin-level Shinobi of Konohagakure, son of Suigetsu Hozuki and Karin Uzumaki. He is the main Role-Play character of The Powerful PG. 'Appearance For his age, Shirazu is of average height standing at 5'8" feet tall, with a thin, but built frame. He has pale skin, black eyes, and white hair that he allows to freely fall down just before his eyes. Shirazu's common attire is a black shirt decorated with two metallic rings and a loose high collar, matched with knee-length black shorts. He is commonly seen with a bored look on his eyes. Shirazu's mask shows resemblance to a leather gimp mask with an eyepatch. It bares a lipless mouth that shows large, gnashing teeth, and has bolts sticking out of his neck. 'Personality' Shirazu somewhat takes from Suigetsu, caring only a handful of things most of the time. Though unlike him, Shirazu is always active and looking for something to entertain himself. He is confident in what he is capable of, though not to the point where he can be considered as cocky. When left with not much to do, he is mostly just bored and waiting for something to possibly happen. Sometimes, he wears his mask in paranoid thoughts of people thinking of him as "ugly". 'Backstory' Shirazu originally had red hair just like his mother, Karin, though due to extreme paranoia in his younger days between ages 5-8, he had gone through great depression, always being paranoid that he often heard Suigetsu talking to Karen about dumping Shirazu into a bunch of pedophiles, big men running at him with giant knives being scared to death every time, fear to move outside any temporary shelter he had slept in, and much more. Due to all this, Shirazu suffered from Marie Antoinette's Disease, a sickness in which one's hair turns white due to extreme depression and stress. The depression has evidently taken a toll on Shirazu's mental state to an extent, as he seems to be quite forgetful, seldom forgetting events that happened only a bunch of minutes ago. Though Shirazu seems to have recovered from most of the depression, his hair remains white. 'Battles' *Shirazu Hozuki vs. Nerai Hyuga **Outcome: Undecided 'Abilities' Physical Shirazu's physical state makes him capable of many extraordinary actions, especially including his Taijutsu. He is capable of lifting great amounts of weight, breaking massive boulders, dealing considerate damage to the sides of mountains, etc. His legs are well-trained making him capable of moving at speeds that make it tough for even a lot of Dojutsu users to read through his movements. Taijutsu Shirazu is near Might Guy levels at mastery of Taijutsu, knowing many jutsus related to it. To take advantage of his physical abilities with Taijutsu, Shirazu focused on Strong Fist, the fighting style that both Rock Lee and Might Guy used, two renowned Taijutsu users. This fighting style involves smashing his opponent and breaking bones, external damage, etc Ninjutsu Shirazu is quite proficient in utilizing his abilities with Ninjutsu, being capable of both Water and Earth Release. He is highly trained in Shape Transformation, being able to shape many of his techniques. He is also capable of mixing his chakra element into other techniques, such as the Wind Release: Rasengan. Shirazu often combines Ninjutsu with his Taijutsu attacks. Hozuki Clan Techniques & Nature Transformation As a member of the Hozuki Clan, Shirazu is well-versed in the clan's secret Water Release technique to transform his body into a liquid form, and to return it into a solid bodily form at will. This ability also allows him to change his body shape, giving him the ability to increase the size of his limbs, thus proportionally enhancing his strength if necessary. As his body is water, he is also capable of merging with already existing water to increase his attack range. Also he can fire compressed, highly pressurized water bullets from the tips of his index fingers, that can cause great damage, able to fire it from both hands. A supplementary usage of his techniques is the ability to gather information via water such as rain. Water Release Shirazu made himself known by most in Konohagakure by showcasing his great capabilities with Water Release, being fully capable of creating massive amounts of water form his chakra alone, let alone manipulating already existing water using different jutsus. He can create massive torrents of water that fall down upon on his opponents, dealing great internal damage to, or possibly even drowning them. Make greatly thick walls of water shoot down from the sky to protect himself from others' attacks. Shoot highly pressurized bullets/jets of water that could even cut through solid rock, etc. Wind Release Shirazu's secondary Chakra Nature, he has practiced Wind Release the most by far as of recent events. Shirazu often channels Wind Release chakra to greatly enhance a weapon's cutting power and overall range, be it a shuriken or a sword.It can also be used along with his Water Release to increase the latter's concussive and overall destructive power. Shirazu can emit highly pressurized bullets of air from his fingertips that can considerably damage an opponent. Combine it with his Rasengan technique to form Wind Release: Rasengan. Turn a pen into a kunai imbuing it with Wind Release chakra, etc. Earth Release Though not as proficient with it compared to his Water Release or Wind Release, Shirazu still utilizes his Earth Release to as much effect as he can. Mostly used for defensive purposes or other intentions that don't directly mean dealing damage to his opponent, such as trapping them in a small "container" of solid rock, then shooting lots of air into it then closing any holes possible in it, making the victim experience painful pressure all over their body. Creating a think wall of rock to protect himself and others, etc. A few offensive moves Shirazu performs with Earth Release are mainly manipulating rock from underground and shooting them at his opponent, either to distract them or actually hit them. Sensory Perception Shirazu possesses a unique ability called the Mind's Eye of the Kagura, which allows him to sense any targets' chakra signature. Unlike most sensors, who normally require to mold their chakra first, Shirazu is able to detect chakra targets without any conscious effort. Using this ability, Shirazu can detect the presence of others, easily discern how many and if a specific individual, even its species, is present from great distance, letting him easily track the target. He can determine the size of a target's chakra reserve and potency, and even tell when someone was lying through the dishonest emotions causing chakra fluctuations. Shirazu can also tell if someone is a clone technique or trapped in genjutsu, including himself. Life Force & Healing As a descendant of the Uzumaki clan due to being the son of Karin, Shirazu has a remarkably powerful life-force. This gives him tremendous stamina, reserves of chakra, and vitality. This also gives him immense longevity. His inherit life-force also grants a powerful healing capabilities, allowing him to mend wounds and regenerate quickly. Even more, by biting himself and consuming some of his chakra, his healing becomes instantaneous. Likewise, he can heal others by letting them bite him. Bukijutsu Shirazu is a master in Bukijutsu, being capable of wielding nearly any weapon possible, from shurikens and kunais to massive swords. He can use it in combination with taijutsu, ninjutsu, chakra flow, etc. The two types of bukijutsu Shirazu most specializes in are Kenjutsu (lit. Sword Technique) and Shurikenjutsu (lit. sword hidden in the hand techniques). 'List of Jutsu' Water Release *Great Waterfall *Water Dragon Bullet *Rising Water Slicer *Exploding Water Colliding Wave *Archerfish *Azure Dragon Palm Wind Release *Rasengan *Whirwind Fist *Wind Cutter *Beast Tearing Gale Palm *Vacuum Sphere Earth Release *Earth-Style Wall *Bedrock Coffin *Earth-Style Rampart *Added-Weight Rock *Rock Gun Other *Rasengan *Body Flicker *Strong Fist *Shadow Clone Jutsu *Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu 'Mission Tracker' N/A 'Trivia' *Shirazu's name is taken from Tokyo Ghoul:re character, Ginshi Shirazu. *Shirazu's physical appearance is taken from Tokyo Ghoul character, Ken Kaneki. *Shirazu dislikes his parents, Suigetsu and Karin. *Shirazu tends to give zero fucks. 'Stats' Category:The Powerful PG Category:Male Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Shinobi Category:Hozuki Clan Category:Genin